Twinkle
by Holly of the Night
Summary: Distorted darkness, suffocating and psychologically traumatic. Yet it's not the Kaioshins nor earth's strongest heroes that must deal with this strange phenomenon, but a small child. "Why must you be put through such horror? Shenron whispered sadly.
1. The beginning

"Goku! Did you eat all the mashed potatoes?!"

Goku's nervous laughter drifted towards the wide spacious living room of Capsule Corp. Many of the friends and relatives wore fun colored hats and talked as attendants drifted to and fro with beverages. Presents piled to the ceiling poured over a table groaning under the sheer weight. It was not everyday a birthday was celebrated with this much extravaganza. Especially when said celebrator was a child to one of the most wealthiest people in the planet.

"Isn't this just precious Bra? Grandpa got you a present!" Bulma gushed to her two year old child.

Trunks fingered the plush doll. "Why does it look like Shenron?"

Bulma snatched the doll from his hands and presented it to her daughter's stubby arms as Dr. Briefs responded proudly, "A small joke on my part. Shenron is created by our Kami that watches over our earth. The doll is created by me to watch over my granddaughter." He smiled over his own irony. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"It's just a doll, dad. Jeez."

"I'd appreciate it if you referred to me as assistant," said stuffed animal responded.

Bulma shrieked. Trunks exclaimed, "Cool, it talks!

"Of course," the doll responded as Bra happily hugged the snake-like dragon plush. "I was designed by the genius Dr. Briefs to assist Bra in education, protection and comfort."

The professor nodded. "Completely correct."

"Gee dad, and I suppose you programmed him to help with your inflated ego?" She looked over the plush dragon hesitantly "Are you sure it's safe?"

"My prime directive is to see to the safety of Bra and ensure she is happy," Shenron responded. "It fills me with joy.

"Joy? But you're a robot."

Dr. Briefs coughed slightly. "I thought it'd be better to give the robot a slight inkling of emotions. That way it'd be easier to understand Bra's behavior."

Bulma still wasn't sure."I don't think a robot is a good substitute over a teddy bear, dad. What if it explodes or catches fire? I don't want Bra going anywhere near that thing in bed."

"Nonsense! I worked out all the kinks!" Dr. Briefs huffed. "Isn't that right, Shenron?" The plush nodded vigorously.

"Aw, come on Bulma, I think it's cute!" Goku chimed in, patting the dragon plush on the head. "Besides, she's a Saiyan, I'm more worried how the doll will survive around her!"

"Excuse me?" Shenron said, the barest traces of nerves. Everyone laughed as Bra ripped open another present. It held a charming little snowglobe, the interior in the shape of Kami's look out.

"Oh, look at that! Dende sent a present too!"

Bra shook the snowglode happily as Trunks ripped open the next parcel, containing baby clothes from Chichi, a half eaten pie from Goku. Even Yajirobe chipped in and presented the child with a sack of toys. It was during these festivities Bra noticed something that caught her attention.

Besides her laughter over the new toy from her brother Trunks, there was silence around her. Shenron looked up from observing the toy as well.

Beyond that in the span of a few seconds, something happened at once. Darkness smothered her vision. She froze, unaccustomed to this phenomenon. The darkness dimmed and she could see something was very wrong. She was in the same big room, but all the adults vanished. Dark shadows flickered across her vision, tiny pinpricks of light shaped like eyes glinted maliciously. They closed in on her.

"Bra? Bra honey, are you okay?"

Bra blinked. Bulma watched her worriedly. "Honey, what's wrong? You look so pale!" Bra didn't say anything. What could she say? She could not understand it herself. She clutched her mother, shaken by the sudden darkness.

"D-didn't you all see that?" Shenron stuttered, still coiled protectively around the child.

"Hmm?" Bulma said distractedly.

"You did not notice the room darken, or the strange lights? Bra saw it too; that's why she looks frightened!"

"What are you talking about, Shenron?" Dr. Briefs adjusted his glasses and peered suspiciously at the robot. "Are you malfunctioning?"

"Negative! Sir, I am completely 100% certain that you all just disappeared for a moment! My scanners picked up dangerous signals, but it disappeared..."

"Just in case, I'd better do a maintenance check-up." He began to pry the plush still wrapped around Bra. She instinctively latched onto the robot. "Don't worry, Bra. I'll return him. He's probably malfunctioning... a little," he added under the stern look of his daughter. Bra began to cry, Shenron protested, but with a bit more effort Mr. Briefs pried the only thing that understood the fear Bra felt at that moment. That she may return to that awful place without her guardian as it continued to plead with its creator.

**A new story with a most familiar character, 2 year old Bra! **

**Read and review please**.


	2. Go away

_Tap tap tap_

Bra awoke. She turned in her crib. The sound persisted. Through the bars she could just make out the window across her room. Faint moonlight outlined something. It tapped the window again.

"Stop," Bra said quietly.

_Scary. Monster._

The sound persisted. Bra whimpered and hid under her covers. She wished she was back in the big room with all the adults, laughing and having fun. But it ended, her mother took her to bed, and her grandfather still didn't give her the dragon doll. She yearned for something warm and comforting. Anything. Where's mom? Where's dad's scowling face? Even Trunks picking on her was-

The window pounded against its frame. Bra felt something yank against her crib, tilting it sideways. She fell head over feet, tangled in her blanket.

"Mom!" she screamed. "Dad!"

Another pound. The entire room shook. Bra untangled herself and ran as fast as her stubby legs let her to the door. Out. She had to get out. Find mom. Dad. She remembered the same thing her mom told her again and again. _If you ever need anything, just come to me Bra._

Bra cried as she stood on tip toes, turned the knob and pushed the door. She took one last look behind her at the window. The pounding stopped. Through tear-filled eyes she made out twin glinting lights stare intently at her through the moon's reflection. It disappeared around the corner. Bra screamed and ran through the hallway, calling her mom's name.

"Bra!"

She paused, hiccuping. Another monster? No, it didn't sound scary.

"Bra!"

It sounded familiar. Hesitantly she shuffled toward the voice, wringing her hands against her chest.

_Creak._

She leaped and instinctively hid beneath the table in the hallway, her father's voice blaring in her ear to hide whenever she felt she was in danger. The toddler covered her mouth as a sob threatened to escape.

_Creak. Creak. Creak._

Something... big, slipped out of her room. Hunched over, covered in a strange fog, it peered slowly left, then right in the hallway of her hiding place. For a few moments it lifted its long face and sniffed the air loudly. Abruptly it turned towards her, clicking under its breath. Bra trembled as her eyes began to blur. All she could make out was two distorted legs, twitching as it stepped past her.

_Creak. Creak. Cre-_

The legs halted. Another click. Bra closed her eyes tight. She could tell it was looking for her. Go away. Don't want. Leave me alone.

Creak. Creak.

The sound began to disappear, the creature moving on. Bra barely noticed. She continued to tremble, her hands clasped over her mouth as fresh tears fell.

"Bra..."

She didn't move.

"Bra... please..."

Bra curled up under the table. "Go away," she whispered. Another shiver as a cool wind blew through the hallway.

"Bra!"

She awoke with a start. Bulma lifted her. "Honey, what are you doing sleeping in the hallway? it's freezing!"

In answer she clung to her mother and let the tears go freely. She babbled about the monster chasing her, of the thing in her room. Bulma hushed her gently and carried her back to the room. Bra screamed and clung tighter as they entered.

"See Bra? Nothing to worry about. All just a bad dream. Oh, look, you knocked the crib down too?! Those Saiyan muscles must really be from your father!"

Bra couldn't shake the fear most of the day.. She barely ate, played quietly with her toys and only just began to forget about the nightmare when Bulma put her favorite cartoon of a singing dog.

She was playing with her new birthday toys on the carpet as Bulma gossiped on the phone. Bra was just stacking her blocks the right way when she felt her hair tussled. She slapped Trunks's hand away. "Stop it!"

Trunks grinned, his hands behind his back. "Better be nice to your bro, Bra, or you won't get the surprise. Can you guess what it is?

Bra blinked.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Oh, you're no fun pipsqueak."

Shenron appeared before her eyes. The toddler squealed and hugged the doll. "Shengra!"

"Greeting, Bra!" the robot exclaimed, overlooking the error of his name. "How are you today?" The toddler chirped in response. Shenron curled himself around her waist and watched as she played with her toys. She shook the snow globe in the shape of Kami's lookout, then tossed it away to pick up a doll.

The robot waited until Trunks sat on the couch out of ear shot before whispering,"Bra." She looked around for a moment before returning to her play. The dragon doll sighed but continued. "I must know. Did it happen again last night? The darkness with... monsters?"

Bra froze. Her eyes widened in horror.

"That was me calling to you. I was there too. I heard your screams, but the Professor had me restrained in his work bench. I'm sorry to say he still doesn't believe me, I had tot lie to come back!"

"Shengra... no go back!"

"We won't Bra! I-"

He broke off. It happened without warning. One moment he was speaking, the next darkness slammed into the room.

_No._

The robot whipped his head around. With his cyber optics he noticed the couch looked smashed and torn apart, the floors ragged and covered with strange red and black spots. It could not detect Trunks nor Bulma. They were alone. Again.

_No no no!_

Bra whimpered. The robot immediately curled himself tighter around her body, hoping the vibrations could quell the fear rapidly rising within the child. He could detect her heart rate pounding past its normal tempo. But the dragon doll could not stop the worry he felt. Curse these emotions! The good Professor thought it was a good idea to mimic Android 16's data, but it wasn't helping right now!

_Creak._

Bra turned her head. It came from the kitchen, just past the living room. "Shenga..."

"Bra," Shenron whispered as quietly as he could. "Hide."

**Review please.** **And thanks for the past reviews, I hope to keep this one going, and will try to make the chapters longer!  
**


	3. Distortion

"Okay, Chichi, I'll call you back... okay. Bye!"

Bulma flipped her cell and glanced at the time. Dear lord, she was talking for over twenty minutes?! That's... surprisingly short, compared to most conversations they had.

The blue-haired woman shrugged and made her way to the kitchen to prepare lunch for the kids. "Trunks, can you get Bra?" Bulma called from the living room. Her son shouted an indistinct reply.  
Bulma was just preparing the meal when Trunks walked in, a confused and fearful look on his face.  
"I can't find her mom."  
"Find who-" Bulma stopped spreading mayonnaise on the toasted bread once she looked into her son's eyes.  
"Bra. She's... gone."

Blue uniformed men moved throughout the building. Bulma hardly noticed. She sat sobbing on the couch, her parents on either side. Earlier Mrs. Briefs thought it was best if Trunks stayed over Goku and Chi-chi's house for now. Vegeta meanwhile was combing the city with the other Z-fighters, looking in vain for Bra. But no matter how hard they searched, they couldn't sense one once of her energy. Not even Mr. Briefs could track his robot with the GPS tracking device he had installed. It was like they just disappeared or...  
"This doesn't make any sense!" Krillin mumbled, scratching his head. "How can a two-year old just disappear? Don't you guys have cameras or something in your homes?"  
Vegeta chose not to answer. His nerves were already high enough as it was, and he didn't think he'd respond in a civil manner if he looked at the midget. Instead he flew towards another part of town.  
"Mr. Briefs said they looked through all security cameras," Yamcha said, coming alongside his friend empty-handed after checking the mall. "All footage didn't show anyone going in or out. Bra was inside when this happened. Hell, Trunks swore she was sitting right in front of him watching tv. It was when Bulma called him to get Bra did he notice she wasn't there anymore."  
"That doesn't make any sense... "  
How could a child disappear without a trace?

"Sssh," Shenron whispered.  
Bra clutched Shenron as a dark shape flitted from the kitchen to hover in the living room; exactly where Bra was sitting earlier. To Shenron it almost appeared human, and even his sensors could detect the repulsive stench it expelled. A long tattered cloak trailed the flooring, a hood covering most of the face. Twin lights glinted as it hovered uncertainly above ground.  
The Dragon doll searched through his data banks, but nothing could explain this strange phenomenon before him. Either that or Doctor Briefs did not download this part of the data into his systems.  
The creature hissed and Bra jumped. Shenron moaned softly. It was staring at the crystal ball on the floor. Slowly it bent and lifted the decorative piece in a rotted hand, turning it this way and that before bringing it to its face. It sniffed deeply, hungrily, before glancing up again.  
It was looking right at them.  
A flick and the table Bra was cowering under collapsed against the wall beyond them.  
"Bra, run!" Shenron screeched even as the creature scooped the child in it's scabbed arms.  
"A child?"  
Bra impulsively squeezed Shenron. A burst of light temporarily lit the entire room. There was a screech, a swish of cloak and glass shattering. Bra fell with a loud thump. She immediately stood, clutching Shenron doubtfully, looking around wide-eyed.  
Stars illuminated on the walls and ceiling, coming from Shenron's body. Doctor Briefs had installed LED lights within parts of the doll's scales, as a method to ease Bra during nights she was afraid of the dark. He would never have realized they'd save her life.

Shenron hardly noticed. The window was broken; he could see outside, and he didn't like what he saw.  
Beyond the window he could see the towering buildings of West City. But something was wrong. Hating himself for it, the robot said, "Bra, bring me close to the window please."  
"Monster," Bra whispered.  
"It's gone now, Bra. I think the light scared it away. Bring me to the window. There's something we need to know..."  
Hesitantly she carried him to the window. It was too tall for her to see. But if she lifted the doll with her arms, he could just peak over.  
"Oh no..."  
Outside the dragon could see nothing but crumbled buildings in decay. A thick fog weighted on ground level. But even from here the doll could detect strange howls and clicks that sounded unnatural. Beside the window a bloody trail snaked from the frame to the grass beyond, hiding in the bush.  
Almost as if Shenron's gaze was a trigger, the bush shook slightly. A long drawn out rattling breath reached his sensors.  
Shenron told Bra to get away from the window and move.  
"Go where?" Bra asked quietly.  
"I don't know. Anywhere... " he perked up. "Let's go up the stairs." He had a feeling. But he didn't want to tell her in case he was wrong. Thankfully she did not ask, but obeyed. Shenron was seriously beginning to doubt the reasoning Doctor Briefs had to give him emotions. They were not helping.  
Thankfully nothing else tried to get them on the entire journey up the flight up stairs towards the end of the hallway, as the lighted stars winked out from the doll's body. Bra wanted to squeeze him again, but the dragon advised against it. He did not have limitless power, and they may need it again.

But that thing… it spoke. How intelligent were these things? And how many were they? Could they be reasoned with? Shenron remembered the mouth open, rows of filthy teeth about to devour Bra, but it appeared startlted it was a child, and possibly not something else?

Too many questions. No answers.

Bra quickly hid behind a shelf per the doll's orders, when he saw a door creak open. But after waiting minutes and detecting nothing he told her to keep moving. The child had to watch where she stepped. Broken rotted floorboards and stains on the carpeting made something as simple as walking down a hallway deadly.

Bra squealed when she recognized the door to her parents' bedroom; even if it was splinted in some places with the paint peeling. She carefully turned the rusty knob and peaked inside. Darkness. The doll switched on the starlights in his body; on bed he could make out two figures outlined under the covers. Shaped just like...

Bra toddled quickly to the bedside and climbed the covers, unmoved with the dark stains that plastered the sheets. Shenron watched carefully as she pulled back the covers shaped just like her mother to reveal-  
Nothing.

Bra blinked quickly. Shenron squeezed her gently before he slithered halfway off her. This bed...  
Bra had pulled the sheets back far enough to reveal Vegeta wasn't here either. But that's not what bothered him.  
Their outlines on the bed were still here, almost as if they were lying here right now, unseen. The dragon crawled in one of the spaces. Yes, he could just detect the slight movements. They were here.  
Bra...

Said child who'd begun to tear after noticing her parents were gone looked up doubtfully. Starlights winking out, Shenron followed her line of sight. A blurred shadow slowly crawled out of the closet, shaped just like Bulma. It reached out with wispy hands.  
Bra... my darling... come back.

"Bra, back away!" Shenron said. The little girl didn't appear to hear him. She stared as the shadowed hand came closer.  
Bra reached forward. Their hands brushed for just a moment before it disappeared. Bra stared blankly at the empty spot, confusion replacing her startled expression. What is happening?

"Bra, let's go."

She didn't move.

"Bra, please. We have to find a way out of here. "

A loud groan seeped through the walls. Loud thumps. Far different from the last creature. The child snapped out of her reverie and looked around quickly, eyes wide.

"Yes, Bra, whatever that thing is, it's outside, it's big, and if we stay here… let's go, please."

"But, mama—"

"Mama isn't here!" Shenron snapped. "Now stop your sniveling! We have to go now!"

Her eyes began to tear. Shenron cursed himself again; cursed Doctor Briefs for the emotions. "Bra, I'm sorry. Let's… let's just… just…" The voice died from Shenron. He shivered, attracting the child's attention.

Standing in the doorway was a large furry hulking gorilla. For a long while no one moved. The gorilla stared intently at Bra, nostrils inhaling deeply. It growled softly, long tail swishing back and forth, deciding.

Shenron flinched as his LED's flashed, igniting the room and the filthy gorilla. It roared and disappeared, lumbering blindly through the hallway, from the sounds of its footfalls going up the stairs.

But the most puzzling part to the dragon wasn't that the creature didn't attack them, although that was also on the dragon's mind. It was filthy, distorted and gruesome, it there was no denying Shenron knew what that thing was. It looked almost exactly like the documents the Doctor stored in his memory drive. If he wasn't mistaken, what he just witnessed was an Oozaru.

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late chapter. With no computer I could only do so much :/**

**I appreciate those who enjoy this story and reviewed! **

**Poor Bra and Shenron still have a ways to go. Where they are only time will tell :o**

**And I'd like to give a shout out to Organ Man. His stories really helped inspire me to make this story you see here. Without his xovers or Dark Tournament I probably wouldn't have made this.**

**Thanks again**


End file.
